Bad Moon Rising-Remus Lupin Young-
by Ocean Eyed Redhead
Summary: The story below is the tale of Remus Lupin. He's an ordinary boy whose dad happened to say the wrong thing to the wrong person. After paying for the sins of his father and becoming a werewolf, he attends Hogwarts, makes friends and eventually finds love. I must warn you, this is not a Sirius/Remus romance. In this fanfiction he is in love with a girl who is an original character.


CHAPTER ONE

Remus Lupin sat in his parent's backyard staring up at the full moon. Next month, he would return to Hogwarts for his second year. He was very excited to see James, Sirius and Peter again. The moon was bright and he knew he was as close as he could get to the moon in the tall tree he was perched in. He climbed higher on the branches until he emerged from through the leaves at the top of the tree. Remus's green eyes looked up to the moon and he found himself marveled by the size of it tonight. Bigger than he'd ever seen. It would only look bigger after the cloud covering it moved away. He had to see that.

"Remus Lupin! You get down from there!"

He looked down towards his house to see his mother standing outside the front door of his home. Her hands on her hips as she gave him a cross look.

"Remus, it's ten o' clock! You need come inside and get ready for bed! Please don't fall!"

"I won't, mum! I'll be down in a moment!" he called.

"Please don't fall!" yelled his mother.

"I won't!"

His mother turned and went inside as he began to make his way down to the lawn. Remus found himself disappointed that he would not get to witness the moon at its fullest. The cloud had yet to move. Hairs stood up on the back of his neck as he got closer. He stopped on one of the last branches, heeding his intuition of the impending threat. A soft noise came from below followed by a sniffing noise. One you would hear a dog make.

With hesitation, Remus looked down. His eyes widened in horror. His mother had warned him time and time again that the forest behind their house was off limits due to dangerous creatures that lurked inside. He'd listened and stayed away from it, but that had done little good apparently.

Remus knew that deep down, he was doomed. There was really nothing he could do. The werewolf had already detected his scent. However, maybe if he climbed higher, it wouldn't be able to reach him.

Silently, he raised his foot to step on the next branch when the branch beneath him broke and he fell to the ground.

The air left his lungs and he gasped for breath. The werewolf stood above him and it was then that Remus realized he was not completely transformed.

It was a man. He released low groans. As much as Remus desired to call out for his parents, the air was gone from his lungs. He could move as the world around him spun and the only thing he could focus on was the horrible sight before him.

The man had sharpened teeth. They weren't werewolf fangs. They were his teeth carved to look like them. His nose looked somewhat like a snout and his eyes were all black, narrowed into slits. His whole body had transformed aside from his face and that's when Remus realized who this was. The werewolf everyone said relished being a monster. The werewolf that positioned himself near innocent prey right before a full moon just so he could kill them or change them.

Fenrir Greyback.

Remus struggled to stand and fell against the base of the tree. His eyes drifted to the full moon lazily to see that the cloud had moved and the beautiful moon was before him, bigger than ever before. Now he wished he had never been able to see it.

His eyes slowly turned back to Fenrir whose face had elongated into a real snout and a monstrous dog's face.

He howled at the sky loudly and took a step towards Remus who staggered backwards trying to maneuver around the tree. Remus turned to run inside but tripped over the root of a tree, falling to the ground. He looked up and opened his mouth to scream for his parents…but it was too late.

Fenrir had launched himself at Remus and was tearing into his shoulder with his mouth. Remus cried out in agony as Fenrir's fangs sunk in deeper and deeper in him.

The door of the house swung open and his parents came sprinting out.

"Remus!" his mother screamed.

"FENRIR!" his father roared running towards the werewolf, wand drawn.

The werewolf looked up at his father and released a low guttural growl. Before his father could cast any spell, Fenrir sprung toward Remus's neck again and he blacked out.

…

"No!" Remus gasped, sitting upright in his dormitory bed.

He looked around the dorm and sighed with relief. He hadn't woken anyone.

"Remus," a voice whispered, startling him.

Remus looked to his right to see James squinting at him in the dim light that came from the fire in Common Room.

"Yeah, what?" Remus whispered.

"Did you have the dream…about…about that night, again?"

Remus nodded at James. It was only two months ago that Sirius, James and Peter had discovered his secret. His 'little furry problem' as they called it. For some reason, they didn't treat him any differently. They'd only been friends for a little over a year now and yet they had forged an amazingly strong bond. Their second year and they had never faltered once in their friendships. Currently, James, Sirius and Peter were working on becoming an animagus's. They decided that maybe having animals around on his full moon would make him less prone to attack himself. Remus's face was slashed with scars, as were his arms and parts of his back.

"Are you alright?"

Remus turned his eyes from James to his knees and nodded.

"You need anything, mate?" James asked groggily.

Remus shook his head and stood weakly from his bed.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"Downstairs. To the Common Room. Just to get a breath. I'll be back up soon."

James yawned and laid back down on his bed. Remus headed for the stairs, staggering slightly. He trudged down the stairs, leaning heavily on the railing. His heart was pounding in his ears. He felt an overwhelming surge of fear wave over him. The dream of when his curse began was one that reoccurred often. It never got easier. Each time it was just as scary. He'd been a werewolf for a little over a year now.

He hugged himself and bit back the tears. Exhaustedly, he stumbled over his own feet to an armchair facing the fire place. He drew his knees to his chest and told himself what he always told himself after that nightmare.

"You're normal. You're just like everyone else. You're not a monster. You're smart. You're parents believe in you and Dumbledore fought to have you here. You're normal. You're just like everyone-"

"Hello?" a voice murmured.

Remus's breath caught in his throat and his eyes snapped over to the couch where the voice had come from. A petite girl with tangled blonde hair and sleepy eyes looked up at him. A book plopped to the ground off of her torso.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was down here. Do you always sleep here?" asked Remus, cautiously.

She pulled herself up and yawned, shaking her head.

"I fell asleep reading."

He recognized her as the faint light of the fireplace flickered over her face. The pale skin, the golden hair, the big brown eyes. This was Violet Essemere. Same year as him. Almost top of their class. Remus had always thought that she wasn't the top of their class because she was so funny and easygoing.

"What are you doing down here?" she asked.

Remus was too embarrassed to admit he had a nightmare, but something about her kind face made him open up.

"I had a bad dream. I came down here to clear my head of it," he blurted.

Violet nodded and sat so her feet were on the floor instead of being sprawled out on the couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," he spat.

Violet flinched and retrieved her book from the floor. Her eyes were downcast.

"I'm sorry. It's just a bit of sensitive subject."

She looked up from her book to his face and shrugged.

"It's nice to finally talk to you," she grinned.

He laughed softly and nodded. Her voice was comforting and warm. Her eyes were kind and full of understanding. If he didn't know better, Remus might have admitted his secret to her. Something about her was suggestive of unbelievable understanding. He knew better though. He'd never told anyone. The only reason James, Sirius and Peter knew was because they spied on him. Not that he was ungrateful.

She stretched and stood from the couch and drew the red blanket she had covered herself in around her shoulders.

"Nice to talk to you, Remus. See you later?" she smiled, meeting his gaze.

"Y-ye-yeah. Erm-of course."

Violet smiled and nodded once before walking towards the steps that led to the girls' dorms. Remus wanted to talk to her longer. He had completely forgotten his nightmare while speaking with her. Maybe, if he was lucky, the guys would accept her into their little group. He was usually the one being kind in his group, it would be nice to have someone else to be kind to him. While he enjoyed the teasing and laughter and rough kindness from his friends, he kind of liked the maternal compassion that she emitted. He would definitely like to see more of Violet.


End file.
